


Princess Charming

by paceslikeaghost8



Series: Haikyuu Princes [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Pregnancy, Prince Kuroo Tetsurou, Princess reader, horse riding lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceslikeaghost8/pseuds/paceslikeaghost8
Summary: Hello, I really wanted to do a royalty AU in a while cos i waNNA bE a PriNCess every now and then. should i do Bokuto next?
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Series: Haikyuu Princes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Princess Charming

First meeting-

Fresh faced, clear minded, beautiful and haunting. That’s how your beloved royal family described you. Breathtaking, courageous and feisty! The system your family worked was not constitutional, your nation was a sovereign state. Although politics meant unfairness and corruption, the House you belonged to was different from other royalty. Your grandfather left different regions of the country to different children, which made your mother a queen despite being the youngest. Which also meant, although your grounded older brother was the ideal ruler, you were still future queen to a state. Your family was not broken, every member did something outside of royalty. All your cousins had careers just as you did. Your career was successful and people looked past your royalty, critics reassuring you that even without your background you could be great. You often did mention your privilege and helped people in the industry who did not have the money you had to back them up, the real people’s princess. Tetsurou Kuroo, a mutual friend, thought differently at first sight.

You befriended some lovely people from the Japanese Volleyball Team when you were a presenter; to your pleasure, they treated you like a normal person. You assured them that you wouldn’t accept to be addressed as Her Royal Highness, only your first name. And they assured you that they know someone who would be a perfect match for you. Which is why, you were riding your horse Missy waiting for your friends to arrive at your palace. Thankfully you had your own quarters, this would and should save them from meeting your overly enthusiastic family. Getting ahead in the valley, you heard a horse neigh and run behind to catch up with you and your Missy. There you met him, when he said “Hello!” from a distance, riding your brother’s black stallion. In the gleaming yellow light of a slowly setting sun, you were forlorn to stop going further to the valley. It’s always a beautiful sight to go just a bit further and relax on Missy as you watch the sun set by the calming lake. Serene. Calm. The stallion ran past you and the rider flashed a wholesome grin. A faint smirk painted his moving face and you almost wanted to catch his swooshing black hair. Even with the fast pace, you noticed the slightly amber eyes… a mixture of hazel too. He stopped the horse to give you a look of mischief and enthusiasm.

“Why are you riding Vlad?” you asked curtly.  
“Why can’t I ride him?” he says.  
“He’s my brother’s. And he doesn’t like anyone else but him.”  
“Well, your brother let me get on him. Said I must be special because Vlad liked me.” he responded.  
“And who must you be?”  
“I apologize, Your Royal Highness. My name is Kuroo.”  
“First name please? You’re Japanese so I assume Kuroo is a surname.”  
“Tetsurou.” as he said it, you smiled a little.  
“I’m sorry for this sort of introduction, I must have been rude.” you told him.  
“Well you did seem entitled to-” he said as your eyes carried a bit of shock, guilt and hurt. He wasn’t done with his sentence, as you waited.  
“-your collection of horses not your title, ma’am.” You chuckled.  
“Well, I wouldn’t have this collection without the title.” your comeback struck him in awe. He can’t be falling for a princess, he challenged Bokuto on their way here that he wouldn’t ever do that. He imagined your people to be drab, snobbish and judgemental. Your brother and you seemed to be humorous despite your slight curtness. However, he might be successful and hard working, but he does not want to be regal. No way. You heard more horses and more people. Bokuto, Atsumu, Hinata and even Sakusa followed you here. You later got to know that they appeared earlier, took some rest and your brother made them go riding to meet you. 

When he was your boyfriend-

A few years went on, you were finally 27. Winning accolades and getting recognition for your work shadowed your status as a princess; which couldn’t have made you and your family any happier. That’s the rule of your family. You had to get out and accomplish something to be seen as capable for being future heads of regions. Your cousins have done the same and this humane side of the family motto, “Work to rule.” had brought you all together. Tetsurou and you were friends for a long time and despite being six years your senior, you two got together when you were 25. A bit far from your age when you first met. Your family loved him but you were afraid. What is the future? Slumping on your couch in your Cornelia Street apartment, your mind traveled to the fearful thought of what’s next. Your mother wanted you to ask for his hand in marriage. 

When he was your fiance-

For his wedding, he invited his father, paternal grandparents, his older sister and was hesitating to invite his mother. “Okasan, won’t she be coming?” you asked and he looked at you, raising an eyebrow. You knew about her neglect, you would never understand but you were planning to be a mother in two years. You felt empathy rather than sympathy, maybe he could start a new beginning. “Did I cross the line? I’m so sorry.” He looked at your apologetic face and pondered upon himself the many ways it hurt him to call her your Okasan and even asked if she’ll be here.  
“I won’t say that it didn’t hurt me.”  
“Tetsu, I’m sorry.” Another glance at your face, the awareness of guards outside your room and possibly your mother, the queen and your father, who were talking in the hallways. He tried his best not to make a scene with an argument which you both rarely had because like his school motto, he was all about connection. 

Sitting down on the bed, he couldn’t muster the courage to look at you. He had his own personal bias to cloud his judgement, but his neglecting mother wasn’t… that bad. Except for the hurtful fact that she made it clear that she loved him less. It was okay to have misunderstandings, as long as you both cleared them. You realized that your words and theory of thought were insensitive towards him, your lover, your fiance. That too, two days before your wedding. Panicking inside, you feared getting closer to him, mumbling another apology.  
“Why did you say that?”  
“I didn’t know what I was thinking. I’m sorry.”  
“Did your relatives ask?”  
“They did but I asked you because I wanted to know.”  
“Why did you call her your okasan?”  
“I-I thought your family was my family. I know I shouldn’t have asked.”  
“It’s okay because Prince Philip’s parents weren’t at his wedding with the Queen, you know. So she doesn’t have to be here.” you jittered, your words splattering everywhere. You had nothing else to say.  
“I invited my mother. It’s up to her to show up.” he said and you went closer to him, ready to apologize.  
“You must hate me.” you mumbled and he looked up to you with disapproving eyes. He patted on his left thigh and almost on instinct you sat on it, avoiding eye contact.  
“I could never. Sure I got upset but you apologized and we talked about it, hmm?” he said, gently holding your chin to motion your face to look at his sincere eyes. You nodded and he subtly kissed your nose. The palace was so big, you relaxed by molding your body with his and this palace did not seem as unnecessarily spacious as it did without him. The rebuttal was a kiss on his nose and one on his mouth, wiping a tear from his eye. “Don’t ever think I can hate you. Okay, princess?” 

He was ready that day, to get his official title as Prince and he didn’t mind that when you become Queen he won’t be upgraded to King. It was the closest to King a sovereign’s spouse can get. But it didn’t matter, he found the process eventful and getting ready for the wedding ceremony was much more unique. Bokuto, Kenma, Kai and Yaku were his best men and you had to invite all of his volleyball teammates and some rivals from his final school year and the four MSBY Jackals members who introduced you; Hinata, Atsumu and Sakusa. He appreciated your act of moving back and forth from your nation and around the world for the career you consummated without the help of your background. 

When he was officially and not just metaphorically your Prince Charming-

It was tough for him, but your father was impressed by his resume and offered him his position from his current job to his new one in the International Volleyball Association. He could have done nothing except for his royal duties and he chose to work which your family supported. Tetsurou was glad to introduce you to his friends and sometimes, their friends too. He appreciated how at home you felt as you wandered around his childhood home. What felt more wholesome was when you went undercover during your pregnancies and hid at his old house for the earlier months, a house which was not too small and not too big, with his family because you loved them like your own. His mother did show up at his wedding all those years ago and he didn’t mind you sending her a holiday card every now and then, you just kept a distance without being rude. The little family you two made extended as you gave birth to your third child, a beautiful princess who would have been his princess regardless of your lineage. Nothing else mattered when you two made love, ate dinner, mingled with your family after said dinner in a fancy sitting room or taking your kids to Japan despite the hectic schedule you all had. You two were happy and in love; he was more than ready to raise the mini combos of the two of you.


End file.
